


Technicolor Dream

by angelic_tylerr



Category: Palaye Royale (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Anxiety, Band Fic, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_tylerr/pseuds/angelic_tylerr
Summary: Remington is an Omega. He absolutely adores twenty one pilots.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Remington Leith/Josh Dun, Remington Leith/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

  
When Remington's baby brother showed him a band called 'twenty one pilots,' he immediately became obsessed. If Emerson thought he was head over heels, he'd be quickly proven wrong by Remington's aggressive passion. Despite being a Taurus, he still wasn't the most stubborn between his two Alpha brothers; they could easily outdo him in that department. But being the middle brother as well as an Omega taught him to hold tightly onto the things he loved dearly, for fear that it would be annoying or made fun of.

Remington was also quick to learn his admiration for the band went far past the music, unlike Emerson. While Emerson was a lover of art, Remington loved people, and he found himself physically unable to stop thinking about the band sometimes. Specifically Josh Dun. Of course, Tyler was beautiful as well, and he certainly loved them equally, but photos of Josh affected him so deeply that he would fall into a fit of blushing giggles.

Touring with twenty one pilots was Remington's biggest dream, and if that didn't happen, he would love to at least meet the boys and be respected as a musician. With their successes on such different levels though, deep down he sort of knew that the dream would never come true. Still, in his home late at night, he would allow himself to at least daydream about it, staying up for hours on end just to imagine sleeping on the same hotel floor as Joshua Dun and Tyler Joseph.

When Sebastian started aggressively shaking Remington out of bed, the younger thought he just forgot to do something important, and quite frankly, he didn't care. That was until Sebastian grumbled urgently with a cell phone at arm's length away.

"The record label is on the phone, get your ass up!"

_Ugh, business so early in the morning?_ Sebastian was quick to leave, his assertive phone-call voice echoing down the hall, leaving Remington stirred up and confused. Putting on his most favorite hoodie, which was of course a dark piece of twenty one pilots merch, he made his way out into the living room. Emerson was still trying to wake up, sitting in a dimly lit corner of the couch.

"What the heck--"

"Sh!" Sebastian hissed, listening intently on the phone. "Yeah... Okay... That's great!"

A few moments passed and Remington grew more impatient by the second. Finally, the phone call was over and Sebastian let out a heavy breath before smiling super wide.

"Guys, we just got invited as headliners for twenty one pilots."

Sebastian said it with so much disbelief that Remington hardly bat an eye.

Emerson squeaked excitedly, his voice breaking from lack of use. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"I'm serious!"

"Quit lying," Remington snapped softly, eyes squinted shut as he still hadn't adjusted to the light of the room. He turned on his heel, slowly stepping down the hall. "Woke me up for nothing."

"Wait, what? Remi, what the fuck, come back!"

"No! I'm not falling for your stupid prank."

"It's not a prank. I can show you the email."

Remington turned around again, shoving his hands in the hoodie pocket. "I'm not stupid, I've lived with you my whole life. If you really think I'm dumb enough to fall for this kind of shit, you need to reevaluate yourself."

He almost turned to leave again when Sebastian commanded him to stay there. A frustrated scoff escaped Remington's lips.

"Not cool, we talked about this Seba--"

"Open your eyes, dumbass," Sebastian said, and Remington did. He had to crane his neck back to actually focus on what appeared to be a phone screen way to close to his face.

It appeared to be a tweet, reading, _'excited to announce Palaye Royale joining twenty one pilots on tour. we're counting on all of you to give them a warm welcome next month.'_

"That... can't be real..."

"It is!" Sebastian confirmed, watching Remington's pout morph into a smile. "You can move now- sorry."

"No, it's fine," he mumbled, taking the phone and refreshing the tweet to make sure it was actually real. Sure enough, the number of likes and retweets increased. "Oh my God, this is real."

Emerson appeared behind Sebastian, reaching over and taking the phone. He did the same thing, a quick refresh to watch the numbers rise. "Holy shit!"

The next month flew by as a blur of rehearsals and packing and business calls the ladder of which Remington didn't have much to do with. Soon enough, they were in the sky scheduled to land in France by morning. The band was fast asleep for most of the flight, but Remington couldn't get his mind to shut up for long enough to actually get any hours of sleep in. In a few long hours, he would be meeting the two most beautiful people in the world. His celebrity crushes, his heroes. Fuck, he was vibrating with excitement while also wanting to cry.

The plane landed, and Remington stumbled around the airport, legs feeling too much like jelly to walk straight. After collecting their belongings, everything was loaded up into their Europe tour bus, and they were hauled off to the first venue.

Remington tried to catch up on potential sleep, but just as his mind started to shut off, he felt the bus stop. A small stream of " _oh my God_ "s floated around, obviously from Emerson. He was coping about as well as Remington.

Security led the boys into the venue, which was fucking enormous. They'd never been in such a large room before, and once again Remington felt his legs go numb. He admired the stadium of a stage, slowly turning and letting his eyes finally rest on the stage, until he saw two boys of about the same height and holy fuck, it was Josh and Tyler.

They were greeted with warm smiles, the two boys not at all oblivious to the nerves of a smaller band such as them. Still, they treated them like equals, Josh reaching out for handshakes with everyone. When he offered his hand to Remington though, the taller boy's brain short circuited. He had no idea Josh was so small in real life, but also he could make out the slight definition of his pecs underneath his shirt, suddenly smelling a wave of warm salt crash over him.

"It's really hot in here, huh?" Remington quipped as he took Josh's hand, and just as fast as he had it, it was gone. "N-not that I'm complaining! It-it's actually really comfortable!"

Of course he would fuck up his first impression with Josh Dun.

"Oh, it's not hot," Tyler responded quickly, and for a minute Remington feared that he was immediately out of Tyler's good graces. "Josh does that sometimes."

They all laughed, but Remington's was delayed as he was still trying to recover from being a complete idiot.

"We're doing a soundcheck right now, then we've got a press conference around three. Your dressing room's back the way you guys came in, and if you go upstairs you can take a peek at the line," Tyler explained, taking a step back to signal the end of this interaction. "Be careful they don't see you though."

"Unless you want 'em to," Josh added before walking off with Tyler, both headed towards the stage. When they were far enough away, Josh cupped his hand over his mouth and nose and closed his eyes to really focus on the scent. "He smells good."

"Which one?"

"The one with the spikey hair," Josh answered, looking down at the palm of his hand. He knew his name, but in his focus, it had escaped his mind completely. "Like... Nutella... and vanilla."

"Oh, wow, you found yourself a real dessert huh?"

"He's not mine."

"He could be."

Josh shook his head, chuckling softly. A beautiful boy like Remington was probably taken anyways, and he had assumed he was a Beta or Alpha since he couldn't exactly smell the Omega on him as he was surrounded constantly by Alphas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh finds out and Remington has a nervous breakdown.

  
For the next few days, only a few things kept Remington grounded. Steaming hot showers that reminded him that everything happening was real, and alcohol that reminded him what it actually felt like for reality to become skewed. Although, he was allowed to drink a lot less since Tyler was apparently strict about that sort of thing. Remington found himself kind of grateful, happy that these memories wouldn't be clouded by anything.

Well, except Josh. Josh took up every waking minute of Remington's brain, and even oftentimes in his sleep, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

Throughout the hustle and bustle though, the bands didn't really interact with each other much. Remington was too excited to be ungrateful for that. He was so wrapped up in even being acknowledged by them to worry about how little he'd actually spoke to them.

It wasn't until they were suiting up in an Italian dressing room that Emerson pointed it out. Sebastian was quick to call his complaints naive. It kind of hurt Remington though, since in that moment, he actually agreed.

"I'm not complaining," Emerson grumbled, already clothed and resting on the couch. "I'm just pointing it out. I thought I'd get to talk to them more."

Sebastian's face was practically stuck to the mirror, adjusting his stupid scarf and obsessively fixing stray strands of hair. "Just be grateful we get to play at their shows."

"I am! Why do you always assume I'm being ungrateful?"

"'Cause you are."

"Shut up."

Remington couldn't help but snicker, way past being desensitized to pointless bickering. It was only an important argument when he was right, and he only ever argued unless he was right. This, though... he decided not to get into it. It was a lot more complicated in his own mind, and he was sure they'd poke fun at his reason for wanting to talk to the boys.

He drowned out their bickering with a quick shot of vodka, shaking out all the preshow jitters. It helped loosen him up, and also be wild on stage. He did exactly that, playing with the same amount of passion and aggression as any other night, though Emerson's comments had him feeling a little bogged down. At the very least, the clique seemed to love them, the crowd's energy somehow always outlasting the band's.

After the last song, he blew a kiss to the crowd and let his head hang. He felt about ready to pass out in a warm shower. The band walked off stage and the curtain went up to cover up the stagehands preparations.

Remington called dibs on the tour bus shower, but it was parked away in a huge garage behind the venue. He found himself wandering around the hallways though, looking past rooms that he had no idea even existed. Taking another right, he walked briskly as he examined the walls, eyes searching desperately for any signs pointing to the exit.

Something hit his chest. Expecting it to be a random crew member, he muttered a quick but disinterested apology before hearing a voice that made his heart stop.

"You okay?"

He glanced down and right in front of him was Joshua fucking Dun. And he ran into him, like some kind of idiot. As soon as the question left Josh's lips, both boys immediately forgot it was even asked.

The sickening smell of sweat and vanilla nearly knocked Josh off his feet, complimented nicely with the nutty smell of delicious chocolate-y hazelnut. Remington must have sweated off all his Beta wash, allowing for his natural scent to be much more pungent. Josh swallowed hard, almost struggling to breath in the scent of what he realized belonged to an Omega's as it swirled around them. No wonder it lingered differently on Josh's hand that first day.

Remington sunk under Josh's gaze, his almost black eyes thinning and ravaging over his entire body. He felt like a dinner bone in front of a dog then, taking a cautious step back.

Josh reconnected their eye contact, trying to fight through his instincts that were all screaming to pounce on Remi. He knew immediately then, as the faint scent of confusion was replaced with fear, what was going through the poor kid's head. It took longer for him to speak, and all Remington had to go off of was the look of what might have been insatiable hunger or rage, and the gentle aroma of wood, pistachio, and the unmistakable note of warm salt water.

The shorter of the two grunted, eyes softening as he put on a smile. For a moment, Remington had to question if the last terrifying forty-five seconds was real or not with the way Josh's expression made a complete 180.

"I used to get lost too," he said, then pointed down a hall. "The buses are back there."

"Th-thank you." Remington's voice came out quiet and squeaky, a testament to his nerves.

Josh patted his chest only to walk past him as if nothing happened. "No problem."

As Josh's footsteps disappeared behind Remington, he had to take a minute to recover. Except he grew disappointed when Josh's scent dissipated, looking over his shoulder to see nobody in the hallway.

With a lot less urgency in his step, he made his way to the buses. He lost his mind in the shower. Physically he was standing there with the water washing over him, but mentally he was still standing there in the hallway with Josh staring at him with that intense expression.

By the way Josh struggled to come to his senses, Remington knew that his secret was up. Being around Alphas and hiding his scent hadn't paid off at all. Josh must have been disgusted with him, shocked that he had the audacity to run right into him without even looking where he was going. An Omega should always be cautious of everything, and move out of the way of Alphas. Remington knew this! He couldn't believe he let his stupidity get the better of him again.

All of his emotions suddenly rose to the surface, and after several days of excitement and happiness, the inevitable crash struck him right then and there. He let out a pained sob, thankful nobody else was in the bus to hear but him. Not that anyone would care, though. He didn't deserve to be cared about or loved. He should be treated like the person he is, an Omega; a door mat.

With the ball of his hand, he rubbed his eyes, noting the black mixture of makeup and water streaming down his arm. God, he must have looked like absolute trash. No wonder Josh couldn't speak. He was probably too shocked by how disgusting he was. The smile was definitely only out of pity.

_Josh thought he was ugly._ That alone sent him into a choking fit of cries and sobs, and he tried to silence himself with a hand over his mouth, but his breath escaped through his fingers. It hurt to breathe and he could barely muster up the energy to even wash himself, so he opted to just get out of the shower and turn in early.

It shouldn't have shocked him so bad that the most beautiful person in the world hated him, but he couldn't help the tears that escaped onto his pillow. Part of him urged him to get up and get absolutely smashed, but the deep ache in his bones urged him to stay and rest. He really wanted to do neither of those things, wishing his body would just shrivel up and die in his bunk. At least sleeping was the closest thing he could get to dying, so he stayed until he eventually stopped thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh can smell it on him.

  
About a week or so had passed since Josh found out, but he didn't say anything. Remington partially expected him to rat him out, but Josh showed his true colors as the nice and understanding person Remi fell in love with. Still, he avoided the drummer as much as possible, embarrassed and ashamed of what happened.

They were scheduled to play two nights in Sweden, allowing them access to a hotel between days. Everybody looked forward to the slightly thicker walls and a break from the stench of grimy tour buses, so the day went by well and without a hitch. After the show, they were driven to the hotel where they would sleep, and Palaye Royale were shocked by how magnificent the hotel was.

Clearly Josh and Tyler were men of comfort, opting for probably the nicest hotel in the fucking country. Sure, they were humble, but _damn_ they spent their money right. Mark gathered everyone in the lobby and explained the room arrangements.

"We're all on the same floor, so don't worry about that," he explained, squinting at his phone screen. He listed off a few names before getting to Palaye. They were split between three rooms, which was a generous change from their usual one room situation. Mark gave them the freedom to choose which of the three rooms the band and crew wanted to sleep in and dismissed everyone after handing them their room keys.

Tyler approached the three boys after everyone else had dispersed, either off to their rooms or to the buses to unpack.

"Hey, you guys hungry?" he asked, hands resting in his hoodie pockets. "It's on me."

"Mmmh, fuck!" Remington couldn't contain his smile at the thought of food. "I'm starving, thank you!"

"All you've done today is eat," Sebastian retaliated, a bit confused by Remington's eagerness. Surely he was full by now?

"Well, I'm still hungry," Remington said, happy and oblivious. Tyler laughed softly then led them up to his room. On the way he asked the boys what they wanted and Remington was the first to suggest something, rather, anything. He literally said that, "Anything!"

"Can we get some... like, Swedish food?" Emerson asked in a low voice, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Tyler said, unlocking the door to his room and letting the boys in. Josh was laying on the bed furthest away, snapping his head up as soon as the smell of Nutella wafted through the room. It was a lot less strong now, almost unnoticeable even, but once Josh smelled him the first time, he didn't think he'd ever be able to stop. It was so familiar to him now. Their eyes met, suddenly changing the air of the room as Tyler gave Josh a confused but knowing look.

Josh glanced at Tyler, feeling heat rise to his face, then back down at his phone as he lifted his legs to his chest to try and remain unassuming.

Sebastian had no idea anything even happened, but Emerson was a lot more observant. He knew there was something between them, and he was absolutely pissed that he didn't know more about it. Despite being the confrontational type, he would never do that sort of thing in front of his personal heroes, so he saved his anger for another time.

He couldn't help if it escaped in little bits though.

Tyler didn't hesitate to break the silence, finding it too uncomfortable and awkward to let it keep going. "I'm going to call the uh, crew. See what food I can get 'em to bring us."

Emerson put on a smile, his voice raising in pitch just slightly as he said, "Thank you."

Tyler stepped out of the room, and Sebastian was the first to sit, choosing a spot on the couch which faced the beds, and his brothers followed suit. Emerson on the floor, and Remington sitting criss crossed on the edge of Tyler's bed. He chose the edge over the middle, not wanting to get his scent all over it, in hopes that he could hide it from anyone else.

With Tyler gone, Josh could make out Remington's scent a little bit better. He wished desperately for them to be alone, taking short glimpses of him from the top of his phone screen, quick to look back so not to be caught.

A snarl erupted from the floor, causing Remington to glance down at his little brother. His eyes were sharp as daggers, cutting a look to Josh across the room. Remi made an exasperated face, completely bewildered that Emerson had the audacity to growl at someone he looked up to. Emmi's rage had no bounds, huh?

He didn't apologize, instead shot Remington a similar death glare. He would have called Emerson out for jealousy, but that would assume that Josh liked him in the first place.

Tyler returned, interrupting the silent argument between the two. He could smell the tension from outside, knowing he had to make the call quick. He acted dumb, putting on a social smile and saying something about the food being here soon.

For that, Remington was incredibly thankful. He bounced in place, already letting Emerson's disproportionate anger slip his mind. The youngest didn't forget though, keeping his eyes weary of Josh. He tried to at least suppress the growls, but it seemed that he didn't have much work left to do. Josh never took another Alpha's warning lightly, and he tried to keep his eyes off of Remington despite him being the brightest and yummiest thing in the room.

The food came, and the brothers had never seen that much food in one place before. Part of them thought the catering for big bands was a joke, until they saw the cart roll in with tons of food on it, all from different local restaurants. Remington giggled in excited anticipation, clapping his hands in rapid succession.

"Alright, go to town," Tyler said, passing around plastic plates. Remington was the first to make it to the cart, looking through everything and picking out whatever he wanted.

"Rem, quit being a hog," Sebastian scolded, a light smile on his face.

"I'm not being a hog, you're just being slow. First come, first serve."

"That's so rude."

Before his brothers even finished making their plates, Remington's was full with a bunch of food that Sebastian would argue he didn't need. 

As soon as Emerson's plate was done, he sat back and muttered yet another thanks to the boys.

"Mm! Yeah," Remington said, mouth already full. "Thank you! This is amazing!"

Emerson gave him another pissed off look, but one not as intense as his death glare. He couldn't believe that Remington was talking with his mouth full like this. It was apparent that Remington was definitely the most hyper of the three, but did he really have to let it show? Emerson had a lot to talk to him about. He just hoped his brother would take it well instead of being the oppositional brother he is.

They all broke out into conversation, which Remington mostly ate through instead of talking. At least he wasn't being loud as usual, and Emerson could actually get in some conversation about things he'd been wanting to talk about. Tyler answered his artful questions with the same amount of grace and respect as he would any other fan, save for the mutual bullying. He would have to ease Emerson into that world, since he seemed like quite the literal and sensitive person.

While they spoke, Remington got a second serving of food, but his eating time drastically slowed down. He also went totally quiet, which both drummers in the room silently noticed. The conversations went on and Tyler was explaining the discomfort he felt when his radio had gotten stolen when Remington set his plate on the ground. He tried to be secret about it, but in his sudden onset of fatigue and stomach cramps, it slipped from his fingers a few inches of the ground, and the metal fork clattered loudly against the plate.

He laid down anyways, not having enough strength to apologize verbally despite his embarrassment. The bed bothered him, there was too little happening on either sides and he felt super exposed. He grabbed two pillows, putting one on either side of him, and bunched the blankets up around his feet to protect him there.

The Alphas of the room had gotten distracted, mostly Josh because he'd never actually watched an Omega nest before, even if it was a pretty pathetic demonstration. As soon as Remington realized all eyes were on him, he flushed red and made himself as small as possible on the bed.

"I, um," he muttered, the rasp in his voice a lot more apparent through his sleepiness. "I don't really feel good. I'm gonna head to my room."

"Okay," Emerson said, giving him permission before anybody else could. Remington didn't _need_ his permission, but he couldn't help his protective nature.

Remington quietly walked out as everyone in the room waved him off and hoped he felt better. He knew he wouldn't, but at least he'd be able to wallow alone. When he entered his room, his legs brought him straight to the first bed he saw and he threw himself onto the covers, face down and hips suddenly grinding.

It took a moment for him to will himself to stop and sit up so he could construct a much more comfortable and elaborate nest than that of the one on Tyler's bed. The bed just wasn't big enough for all of Remington's wallowing, though, so he threw the bed clothes to the ground. As he tiptoed around the dark room to get to the blankets, his leg hit something stiff, realizing the crew took the liberty to put the boys' suitcases in here. Oh man, he was gonna kiss them right on the face for that.

It was exactly what he needed, to be surrounded by his own things. His pooh-bear baby blanket was neatly folded inside, and he made that the sort of centerpiece of the nest, laying it out so it took up as much space as it could. The bedclothes were arranged to be in a circular fashion, and he used his hoodies and sweatpants to cover up any gaps.

Between the crawling around and the increasing tightness of his pants, his body flooded with warmth, and he could feel the heat coming off of his skin. It didn't take long for him to start sweating, so he struggled to remove his skinny jeans.

He laid back, in boxers and a loose tank top and tried to breathe. To be honest, he wasn't supposed to actually be in heat and that was making him a bit nervous. Even if the suppressants weren't working, his cycle wasn't even finished yet. He wasn't due for another month and a half.

That didn't stop him from rubbing a flat palm against the mound in his underwear, whining desperately for release. It took little effort to make himself cum, but it wasn't satisfying at all. He groaned angrily, almost regretting that he did that in the first place.

He turned on his side and shoved his face into a pillow to muffle his little grunts and moans. It was going to be a long night, and an even longer week.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Remington switched between curling up and sprawling out for what felt like hours before his brothers entered the room. The scent of heat smacked them both in the face, leaving Sebastian staggering. Emerson had already suspected it when Josh kept eyeing him, but Sebastian of course, genuinely had no clue.

"Uhhh," Sebastian closed the door behind him, trying to process the smell. It wasn't foreign, just unexpected. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's in heat," Emerson growled, running fingers through his hair and tucking his fringe behind his ear. "'Cause of those braindead Alphas in there."

"I thought you liked them?"

He shook his head in frustration before he opened the little complimentary fridge. There were a few wine coolers, so he wrapped two up in some shirts from Remington's bag, knowing better than to use the clothes around him. He kneeled down to his brother, placing one on each side of his neck.

"Ow!" Remington whimpered, wiggling in a pathetic attempt to get away from them. "It's cold..."

"It'll help," Emerson reminded him softly, tucking the bottle so it was flush against Remington's skin. The Omega once again let out illegible protests, hitting his arms against the floor.

As Emerson turned, he ordered Sebastian to watch him, even though he would rather have done it himself. But Emerson did a lot for Remington, including picking up medication when the older forgot to. Sebastian didn't really know about that sort of thing.

"Me? Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so!" Emerson wasn't surprised by his reluctance. 

Before Emerson even stepped away from Sebastian, Remington sat up with his eyes wide and focused on the door. For a moment, he thought he was suddenly at the beach before he realized it Josh was out there. Reaching his arms out, he wailed in his pitiful, scratchy voice, "Jooosh!!"

When Emerson opened the door, he didn't actually expect Josh to be there, trying to look past the other Alpha and into the room for Remington. Emerson immediately growled lowly, the deep grumble almost drowned out by the Omega's incessant begging. Josh took a step back, not wanting to get in a fight. It wouldn't be pretty- Josh had the capability to probably kill this kid, or at least put his skinny ass in the hospital.

"Go away."

"I just wanna help."

"You've helped enough," Emerson spat, giving Josh a shove. Josh had to physically stop the rumble in his chest from escaping, forcing his tense expression to turn into worry. "There's nothing wrong, anyways. He's just a little sick."

"His moans would argue otherwise."

By that point Emerson had enough, grabbing Josh's shirt in a bundle around his throat and forcing him back until he hit the wall. "Back. Off."

"Emerson--" he held his hands up in surrender, suddenly feeling intimidated by his towering height. Josh was quite smaller than he thought he was. Either way, he definitely wasn't looking for a fight. "I-- _I know_ , okay?"

Emerson's look of anger changed to confusion. How did Josh find out? It would explain the way he was looking at him, but it didn't make Emerson any more pleased.

"I think this is my fault," he muttered, eyes looking to the side for a second before returning the eye contact. But Emerson knew that already. "I'm just gonna groom him. I wouldn't do anything else without his consent."

"He _can't_ consent."

"I know, that's why I won't do anything else."

Despite his anger, Emerson could recognize that Josh was truly being good. He was only looking out for Remington, who very desperately needed an Alpha's presence. Emerson's respect for the man just about tripled.

He slowly relaxed his hands, testing Josh's eagerness to go to Remington. Josh stayed calm anyways, waiting for Emerson to give him the okay. As soon as he did, Josh ran into the room, only to be interrupted with a hand on his wrist.

Sebastian grabbed him this time, giving him a look of mild disgust.

"Let him go," Emerson said, entering the room. Sebastian did, albeit reluctantly while still staring down Josh. Before the two left, Emerson gave Josh yet another frightening scowl. "If you hurt my brother, I won't hesitate to fucking kill you."

The door shut before Josh could respond, but he couldn't blame Emerson for that kind of threat. It warmed his heart actually, to know that his brothers cared so deeply about him.

He made his way to Remington, sprawled out in his nest on the floor, and he pushed away stray hairs that stuck to the sweat on his forehead. The younger leaned into the touch, grabbing Josh's wrist and pressing his palm onto his skin. The pain that was flooding his senses had finally started to fade, but it wasn't completely gone. It turned into a slightly lesser dull ache deep throughout his body.

"Please," Remington huffed, his voice barely a whisper. "I need you."

"I know," Josh said softly, letting his hand slide to caress Remington's face. "Is this okay?"

"Mhmm." He closed his eyes and let his lips part to breathe easier. His mouth was so beautiful, full lips still covered in smeared lipstick from the show earlier. Josh willed his body to not lean in and kiss him, his thumb pressing against Remington's bottom lip and tugging, just slightly.

A small whine escaped from the back of his throat; a plea for more.

"You're a mess," Josh pointed out, though he was endeared. He let his other hand fawn through Remington's hair, the action sending waves of painless chills down his spine. "We should probably get you in the bath."

He took a moment to agree, nodding his head silently. Josh pulled him up by his arms before taking the hem of his shirt.

"Can I take this off?"

"Mmh." Remington's brows furrowed, a sign of discomfort as his skin wasn't in contact with Josh's anymore. "Yeah."

Josh pulled it over Remington's head, catching his arms by the wrists before they hit the ground. He set them down before looping his fingers in the band of Remi's underwear. With a lot more care and even a touch of slight embarrassment he asked to take them off.

"Yes-- _Please_."

He pushed Remington back by his chest, then eased them down his legs. Josh tried to ignore what had been exposed, hard and dripping with precum and slick.

Josh shook his head to get out of his instinctual habits, reconnecting his eyes with Remington's. He was about to slip his arms underneath Remi's body, but the lack of skin-to-skin contact was putting him in what seemed more pain than before. Josh wasted no more time in popping his top and throwing it haphazardly to the side.

"Can I pick you up?"

Remington nodded, visibly excited that Josh's chest was so up close. His face flushed even redder- how that was possible, Josh didn't bother to wonder. Despite the amount of food he must've eaten in his preheat, Josh didn't struggle to lift him. How little did Remington weigh without several days worth of binging?

As he brought Remington to the bathroom, Remi nuzzled his face in Josh's chest and the crook of his neck, perhaps trying to scent Josh, or himself on Josh.

"You smell like..." Remington trailed off, reaching an arm around, his hand pressed to the back of Josh's neck. He took a deep breath, really taking in Josh's scent. "The beach."

Josh blushed, having never been described as smelling like the beach before. Tyler always said he smelled like sunscreen for babies, and others said he smelled salty, but never like _the beach_.

"You smell like hazelnut and vanilla," he replied, setting Remington in the tub before turning on the shower. He made sure to face it away so Remi wasn't sprayed with cold water. Once it was warm enough, but not scalding hot, he let it run over the other's head.

"Get comfortable, I'll be back."

Remington moaned softly, affected by yet another wave of pain. Josh tried to hurry while grabbing Remington's soaps from his suitcase. He came back, immediately pressing his hand to Remington's arm after dropping his things in the tub.

"Come here," Josh said, reaching his hand to Remington's far shoulder to coax him into leaning against the lip of the tub.

"Don't go away again," Remington mewled, resting his head against Josh's chest.

"I won't," he replied, reaching down for the soaps, lathering a washcloth with them. It smelled neutral, and Josh knew it was meant to suppress Remi's Omega scent. He hesitated, taking in his natural smell of sweets, but it would be for the best. Remington would be in danger without this stuff, so...

With the cloth he washed up and down Remi's arm, moving it with his other hand to get underneath and everything. He repeated the same thing on his other arm, then cleaned around his neck and chest. While gently pushing him forward, Josh's hand smoothed over his shoulder, halting at the back of his neck.

"Can I touch here?"

A small nod let Josh know it was okay, so he did, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck, realizing just how small it was. He tried to keep the pressure light so not to make him anymore uncomfortable, listening intently to the little whimpers escaping him. Comfortable with the cleanliness, Josh moved to the other left of Remi's neck, scrubbing gently beneath his jawline before rubbing circles into his back.

"Is this okay?" Josh asked, pausing for just a moment. "You're alright with being washed like this?"

"Mhm. Feels good," he answered, followed by a shaky sigh. "Please don't ever stop."

Josh chuckled softly, a smile forming. He ran his fingers in his boy's hair, then pressed a kiss to his temple. The pressure on his lips told him that Remington leaned into the touch, and he heard him breathe out contentedly.

"Relax, baby," Josh said, his lips brushing against Remington's skin. "I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh theres not enough palaye royale fanfiction out there. you know all the possibilities there are with these sweet boys? anyways, i hope yall enjoy. this is a multichapter fic btw and will update until i see an end in sight lol.


End file.
